Bodies Exchange
by EagleSpiritsWisdom
Summary: No, no please not now, HOW did this happen? No one can find out about this, looking into the mirror Hinata's face stared back at him, he could hear his voice crying like a baby as Hinata looked at her muscled pecs. -Damn it how does she deal with these, they hurt! -N-Naruto's got a birthmark on... Whoa. NarutoxHinata Body Swap Fic


Summary: No, no please not now, HOW did this happen? No one can find out about this, looking into the mirror Hinata's face stared back at him, he could hear his voice crying like a baby as Hinata looked at her muscled pecs. -Damn it how does she deal with these, they hurt! -N-Naruto's got a birthmark on... Whoa.

"Naruto?" "... Yeah?" "Can you please stop feeling me up." "I figured you'd be ecstatic?" "Not in public."

Rated M Naruto x Hinata

Warning: Language, Humor, Blood (The Girly Kind), Mixed feelings on Gender/Sexuality

Format

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_*Sound Effects*_

-_Flashback/Dream_-

_"**Demon Thinking"**_

**_"_Demon Talking"**

* * *

**START**

* * *

She felt so heavy... So tired, in pain, dizzy, nauseous... In fact she felt everything that was bad right now, and she honestly had no intention of moving if her bed wasn't so uncomfortable right now.

She creaked her eyes open only to be attacked by the sunlight shining through a window.

Her vision blurred and instinctively she covered her eyes and groaned in the most unladylike tone she ever heard, but she didn't pay much attention to it because her head felt like someone had been stomping on it all night.

Slowly she blinked to adjust to the light, and once she fully managed to do so she let her arm flop back down in exhaustion.

She stared up at a ceiling that was differently colored than what she remembered, she could feel clothes, plastic bowls, chopsticks, paper and other trash under and around her where she lay, it took Hinata a full minute to realize, '_I'm on the floor?_' Strange, her room wasn't usually this messy... In fact...

Hinata's eyes slowly widened as she realized something after finally getting a somewhat clear head. This wasn't her room, she didn't recognize this room at all!

Hinata flopped her head over to the right, seeing a pair of dirty boxers that she shouldn't have found familiar, '_That's... Naruto's boxers._' the green undergarment with orange swirls was right next to her head.

This was... Naruto's room!

Confused and now frantic Hinata sprung up in panic, almost immediately she regretted it as her hangover came full force, her stomach ached and her head felt like exploding.

"Urgk!-" Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth, her cheeks puffed as she tried to hold in whatever alcohol and food was still in her stomach from last night.

Hinata stared at nothing, breathing more heavily as her mind raced, _'What happened? I don't even remember what happened last night after the third sake bottle!... I-I'm on his floor passed out! Oh KAMI why am I in Naruto's room!_

Hinata winced, slowly taking her hand away from her mouth she rubbed her head in hope of calming her growing migraine.

She tried to breathe, all those months of meditation did little to instinctively calm herself down right now.

Hinata shut her eyes tight and allowed herself three full minutes of silence, however she was still panting heavily. Slowly she opened her eyes and took in the sight of his open door leading to the balcony, her eyes traveled across the floor to see ramen bowls, dirty clothes, boxes, scrolls and ninja equipment.

Hinata's panting didn't cease, "This is Naruto's room-..." the Hyuuga heiress froze, '_Huh?... My voice...!_'

It was deeper, more... Manly, just the thought made her shiver in fear and confusion, Hinata tried again, "Room..."

Deeper, itchy, baritone, masculine... She began to get scared, "... Naruto's room..." she repeated trying to hear herself.

Her body tensed, calloused hands tightened into fists drew her attention immediately, "W-wha?"

She lifted a muscular male hand two times larger than what she knew wasn't her hand, palm upward she stared at it. It trembled and shook with fear and horror, Hinata found her eyes traveling down her much muscular forearms.

Hinata's breathing worsened, her body shook and trembled as she looked at her other hand, then snapped to her haired calves.

She only had on a pair of black and orange boxers, otherwise she was naked.

She slapped her chest, her hands trying to find the two things she secretly held dear, "_~Pant pant~_ Wh-where... M-my bre... Where did-?" Hinata babbled helplessly, tears began building at the edges of her eyes as she looked at her flat muscular pecs.

Hinata fell back onto her elbow, leaning into the nearest box she promptly threw up viciously for a good two minutes, hacking up ramen and sake as it burned her throat, she felt like the inside of her head was being ripped apart, her shaking and aching body forced tears to spill over.

When she finished she sloppily wiped her mouth and her tears on her forearm as she gasped for air.

Hinata became hysterical, denying and hyperventilating, she crawled desperately to the dresser to look at herself in the mirror.

Her body ached, her head hurt, her stomach gurgled disgustingly as she tried not to vomit again.

She shakily climbed the dresser and finally looked into the mirror to find Naruto looking back at her.

Hinata froze, staring at the reflection for a few seconds. She studied the noticeable tears at the edges of her exhausted scared bloodshot eyes, up to her blond spiky mussed mangy hair.

She slowly touched Naruto's cheek, running her fingers over her three cheek scars on each side, down to her chiseled jaw.

The Naruto in the mirror was panting horribly as his face came to a horrified realization.

"_AAAAHHHHHHH!_" she yelled as loud as her manly voice could at the top of her lungs as it echoed throughout the village.

..._ *Thump*_

* * *

Hanabi crossed her arms in thought, '_Hinata onee-chan doesn't usually sleep in this late, not even on her latest of nights._' it was nearing three in the afternoon and Hinata had yet to come out of her room.

Hanabi then sweatdropped as she smiled wryly, '_Then again Hinata doesn't usually come home stumbling all over the place and babble nonsense with Neji at her aid._'

As the fifteen year old Hyuuga walked down the corridor of the Hyuuga compound she pondered what Hinata did during the celebration with her friends on Naruto making Chuunin, was she hungover? Undoubtedly so, but that wasn't like her, and this was the latest she ever slept, father had yet to find out of Hinata's condition.

'_Perhaps I should go check to see if she's alright, or at least wake her up._' Raising a brow in consideration she decided she might as well try.

* * *

His chest felt unusually heavy, like something was laying on him and it felt slightly uncomfortable, the ever-growing migraine as he slowly came to wasn't helping at all either.

Naruto grumbled as he shifted to his left, curling himself inside the extremely soft blankets in his, for some reason, very soft and comfortable bed, his little pleasure moans sounded awfully girly but with a bed this comfortable he didn't blame himself.

However, even if he was comfortable, he was also in pain, his body was aching and trembling, his head felt like it was being torn open by Sakura and her monstrous strength.

He groaned weakly as he pushed a palm to his forehead, what pissed him off even more was that hair kept getting into his mouth.

"Kk! Fuck!" he cursed, a strange light delicate 'fuck' was given but he didn't pay much attention to his voice with his headache. He grunted as he slowly sat up in the dimly lit room, his chest felt like it was going to pull him forward.

Creaking an eye open painfully with curiosity he couldn't remember his room ever being this dark in the morning.

"What time... is... it?" he... mumbled?

Rubbing his throat he cleared it, "The hell?- My voice...!" he muttered, "Why do I... Sound- oh god-"

By sheer luck he managed to see the tiny plastic trash bin near the desk beside his bed? It didn't matter, leaning off the side of the bed he buried his head in it and vomited, loudly, into the bin with what tasted like cinnamon, sake, liquor, and pork, he didn't remember having any of those other than sake.

He gasped once he finally finished, spitting into the bin and wiping his mouth on his smooth delicate yet toned forearm?

Naruto gasped involuntarily, and girlishly, as he stared at the silk pajamas he never had before, his hand was small and delicate.

His eyes happened to glance down only to spy the largest cleavage he had ever managed to see from above view.

_*Yelp!*_ The gasp died in his throat with shock, as if the bed was cursed he scurried away, panicking before he slipped off and fell off the bed hitting the rugged floor, "Gah!"

This wasn't his room, he didn't have a rug!

Springing up dizzily, and nauseously with a hell of a painful headache he spun, looking at the room and whimpering with a light voice, his shifting eyes caught sight of Hinata's figure in the mirror standing, scared and confused, long hair messy and all over, bloodshot eyes, drool leaking from her mouth, and a halfway unbuttoned shirt that nearly exposed Hinata's chest.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, and so did Hinata's reflection, "H-Hinata?" he whispered, only to hear Hinata's voice call her name, confusion settled over Hinata's face.

He realized that this was Hinata's room and what's more-

Hinata's eyes widened, taking a step forward she pulled at the length of her hair, felt the sides of her face.

"No way... I-I'm!-" she gasped.

He screamed, "_Aaaahhh-!_" he slapped both hands over his mouth, '_I'm in the Hyuuga compound, they can-_'

_*Knock knock*_

"Yeep!" she jumped, snapping to the door.

"Hinata Onee-chan, are you okay? I heard a scream?"

'_Hanabi?' _Blinking Naruto looked at the Hinata in the mirror and waited for her to respond, then realized again that he was the reflection.

Trying to slow his heart rate he tried to heighten his voice to what a girl would sound like, "A-ano~ Yes Hanabi... I'm fine!" she squeaked like a mouse, her already light voice was so high-pitched it sounded sickly.

The voice was quiet for a moment, "Are you sure you're alright?" she repeated a little off-put.

"Mmhm!" He murmured delicately.

Naruto waited for the footsteps to disappear before he looked back at the mirror, "H-how..." he whispered, a pained expression on his face, confused and obviously uncomfortable, "Does she deal with these~" he whined cradling his hurting chest, "Their so damn heavy!" he moaned.

He wanted time to let his hangover dissolve, but he couldn't stay here, Hinata's expression hardened, "How did this happen? What happened to my body?" And also he was in the Hyuuga compound, he had to get out of here!

His head snapped to the window and quietly, sloppily and quickly opened the window and leapt out.

_~Eeeyyaaa!- Oof!~_ She screamed, his jump having the power of a regular civilian than that of a ninja, and as a result Naruto crashed into a pile of bushes.

He rubbed her head, "_Itaii~!_" he whined as he looked at her hand in confusion, "Wha-what's wrong with me?- I-I can't mold chakra?" he cried.

* * *

Hinata rubbed her head in pain, standing in the middle of the extremely messy room that was Naruto's, she had come to ten minutes ago and simply stared at the mirror helplessly as she watched Naruto bawl and dribble in a puddle of tears in a manner she never knew possible.

It made her even sadder and now it was too much to bare, she started crying louder and even uglier than she ever had before.

"_Waaah-_ wh-why is this happening!" She sniffed, her masculine voice cried as she kept rubbing her eyes, "M-my body~!" She began wailing louder as she stepped back from the dresser, tears spilling continuously, "_Wa-Waa-Waahhaa_- Gaah!" she yelped, stepping in a bowl of ramen she slipped and fell into the stacks of boxes beside the wall forcing it to come falling down on her throwing up dust.

Lying defeated in the mess Hinata sniffed and inhaled the dust forcing her to sneeze loudly and disgustingly, spit flying everywhere, staring at nothing for a moment she sniffed again before releasing a small immature giggle then became sad again.

Hinata sighed, her tears slowly ceased to spill. She felt a little better, and resolved herself to staring at the messy room for a few minutes trying to come to terms with this, '_What happened to my body?... Am I in an illusion, some bad jutsu?_' she wished she knew.

_*Sniff... Sniff*_

Naruto's nose crinkled in disgust, the entire room smelled like vomit, sake, ramen and dust, "I think I'm going to be sick again." she muttered, her nose stuffed with dirt made her voice stuffy.

Slowly she stood up, holding one hand to her mouth and another to the blond's aching stomach, Hinata hurried out the room and quickly found the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet.

_*... Flush*_

Wiping her mouth she glanced over to the shower, the thought was desired but as she stared at Naruto in the mirror she reluctantly looked at Naruto's body who wore only a pair of boxer's.

She smelled horrible... Curiously Hinata's blue eyes found themselves traveling Naruto's bare chest.

Staring awkwardly she pushed her forefingers against his nipples, Naruto's cheeks blushed a red hue as she continued pressing against his nipples experimentally, '_At least that feels the same._' she thought trying to cheer herself up,_ 'Why do guys have nipples?'_

Dropping her hands she glanced at the shower curtain, '_A-a shower..._' did she dare to do such a thing? Her fingers awkwardly patted her boxers to try and work up the courage and pull them down.

* * *

"Oough God! How does she move? It hurts so damn bad!" Naruto cried, trying his best to run alley to alley out of everyone's view, street to street in the large city of Konoha Hinata's figure ran sloppily, hungover, groaning as he cupped her breasts to try and restrict its bouncing pain, Hinata's face burned red with blood as she kept shaking her head, '_Ita-ta-ta-ta-itai._' he whimpered with every step.

* * *

Shyly Hinata washed the boxers she still wore, showering with them on she closed her eyes, pulled at the waistband, poured soap down there and let the shower water rain into it, hoping for the best.

With the dirtiest of the deeds done she cautiously washed her blond spiky hair, running her fingers across her scalp and through her blond locks she smiled with a small blush, '_He has such nice hair... It's been years since I had short hair._' she thought, back when she was a gennin.

It felt pleasant washing his hair, and she felt her body tingle as she ran a soaped wash rag over her muscled chest, her strong toned biceps, her visible and alluring six-pack and finally her athletic muscled thighs and calves.

Hinata sighed boyishly,_ 'He's grown so well, so this is what boy's muscles feel like_.' she couldn't help but smile more, blushing harder she grinned and chuckled Naruto's laugh.

Her headache settled a great deal, her stomach no longer churned and hurt, and her adrenaline calmed.

Stepping out of the shower she looked noticeably healthier as she sighed with relief.

'_So this is real huh?... Will it wear off?_' she wondered as she wrapped a towel around her boxers, and used another to dry his upper body.

After brushing her teeth and tongue thoroughly to rid her mouth of the after taste of vomit Hinata stared at Naruto's glistening body for a few interesting seconds before sighing as she came back to Naruto's room, _'I should clean this up... At least to where it's not so disorderly._' she thought.

She pondered curiously, "Hm," putting her fingers together he commanded, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

...

Hinata stared at her hands in surprise, "I can't mold chakra?" she whispered.

She couldn't think straight with that horrid smell in Naruto's room, she rubbed her forehead, '_I guess I have to clean the old fashion way.'_ she moaned, '_I can figure this out after that.'_

* * *

_*Pant pant!*_

Breathing rather hard, Naruto looked up at his home, eyes wide and narrowed with stress, he was also noticeably sweating, Hinata's lavender silk pajama outfit was damp, her underarms had sweat stains along with sweat stains down her chest and back.

His long black hair was a mess, he never knew how hard it was to run thirty blocks without the use of chakra, not to mention she had great trouble sneaking past all the people, it took her roughly an hour to get here.

"Haa~ Haah~ Finally I made it," he gasped making his way up the stairs to his apartment.

* * *

"Ja~ Much better!" Hinata stated relieved, the boxes packed inside each other and put in the closet, trash where it should be, dirty dishes in the sink, stains, vomit and spills on the floor cleaned up, dirty clothes in a basket, scrolls and ninja gear tucked into the drawers and the bed was fixed.

"Finally I can have a clear head." Walking over to the mirror she did an unmanly spin, observing Naruto's body along with the clothes he just put on.

'_Wow, men's clothes are really comfortable,_' she remarked, the blond eighteen year old wore a black tight muscle-shirt, along with a nice pair of orange cargo shorts she both found stuffed in his wardrobe.

Hinata remembered these clothes, for his eighteenth birthday Kiba got him the shirt and the only orange cargo shorts he could find, and yet Naruto never wore it, '_I wonder why he doesn't... It looks good on him, better than those baggy clothes._' she thought, his casual baggy orange shirt and extremely baggy blue shorts made him look a little pudgy.

Hinata stopped herself, pushing the small childish urge to flex his muscles in the mirror.

_*Creak*_

"Yeep!" Hinata jumped, hearing the jiggling of the front door handle.

Immediately she trembled, frightened, '_Who's at Naruto's door?_'

_*Bang! Bang!*_ someone was kicking the door.

Shyly Hinata peaked into the kitchen _-slash-_ living room to see the front door shake by being kicked pathetically by someone on the other side.

Hinata blinked, hearing a woman grunt weakly as she tried to kick the door but did little to damage it.

'_It's a woman._' Hinata thought, from the sound of it a panicking brute kind of woman.

"Open dammit! Kuso! Damn door!" she cried.

Hinata gulped, looking around not sure whether to open the door or wait for the woman to leave.

Five minutes of this and Hinata realized she wasn't leaving until she got what she came for, hesitantly Hinata called out, "What do you want?" lowering her man voice to be deeper and more intimidating.

The banging stopped followed by a gasp, "... Who's that? What are you doing in there!" she yelled.

Hinata stumbled to find something to say, "Nar- I mean- I live here!" he replied.

_*Bang!*_ "The hell you do!" _*Bang!*_

Hinata flinched, yelping in fright.

"I'll be damned if I let a thief in my apartment! Ya hear me bastard! Open this door!"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat, _'Her apartment?_'

No way... It couldn't be.

Hinata tread carefully to the door, "Naruto?" he asked hopefully?

The banging stopped again, "W-what did you say?" she stuttered.

It was there Hinata recognized the voice, _'M-my voice_.' he realized.

"Naruto-kun!" He cried out with her deep voice, hurrying to unlock the door he swung it open.

Standing there at the doorway was a scared, panicked Hyuuga, panting roughly, hair a disaster, sweaty and exhausted, she saw herself, or rather her body with what was apparently Naruto inside her.

The girl looked up in shock, eyes wide as she took a step back. Hinata couldn't help but grab her small body and pull it in for a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Hughk!" She grunted.

Hinata hugged her/him tight, "Naruto-kun it really is you! I was so scared!" he cried.

Naruto coughed, freaking out at a teary-eyed Naruto lifting her up and squeezed her, "What the hell are you! What did you do!" she yelled hitting his blond head making him drop her, "Ow, Naruto-kun that hurts!" he whined.

Naruto rushed at the tall muscular... Him and hit his chest futilely, "This is your doing isn't it! What did you do to me?" she demanded.

The man raised his arms and backed up, ducking his head and kneeling helplessly on the floor, "Naruto-kun it's me! It's Hinata! Please stop!" he whimpered.

Naruto froze at the cry, looking down at the Naruto-lookalike glancing up at her teary-eyed.

Naruto's eyes widened, "... H-Hinata?" she asked, "... Is that really you?" she whispered.

The man nodded slowly as he lowered his arms, "Yes it's me." he cried.

Naruto felt her heart skip a beat, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't know." she muttered.

"-Oof!"

Hinata tackled Naruto, hugging and digging her head into her breasts, whimpering, "Naruto-kun!" he cried.

* * *

Hinata couldn't help but stare at herself, her body, the Hyuuga girl was staring at him in shock as well.

"How did this happen?" Naruto asked, "More importantly how do we reverse it!" she panicked.

"I don't know... this feels like a bad dream." he murmured, pushing a palm to wipe his teary eye.

Narrowing her brows Naruto stood up, "There has to be a reason for this." she mumbled.

Hinata curled up, "Maybe it's a curse... Father told me to do my chores a year ago but I was running late and now the spirits are mad at me~!" he whimpered, remembering the scary spirit stories told to her as a child.

Naruto shivered, her shoulders slumped, "Oi Hinata don't say stuff like that dattebayou~" she pleaded.

Hinata glanced up, his arms wrapped around his legs Naruto's body sniffled like a large baby, "W-what do you think it is?" he asked hoping she had a solution.

Hinata watched her body rub her head, curse under her breath and try to think of some reason why this was all happening.

Hinata's emotions were all over the place, '_She doesn't even act like me... and I can't even imagine Naruto inside me._' it made him sad even more so at the way it sounded, Hinata lowered his head, he couldn't even muster a blush by how depressed he was.

"What happened last night?" She asked.

Hinata looked up thoughtfully, "We were celebrating you becoming a Chuunin, we had a few more sake's than we should have, next thing I remember I woke up like this." she reviewed.

Naruto looked at his body, "An enemy?"

He shook his head, "The village has never been so secure in all its history, no one could've gotten into the village."

"Tch! Damn I just wish I remembered. Why would this happen all of a sudden? Does it mean someone used some sort of Jutsu on us?" She hypothesized, "If so then this joke isn't funny." she growled.

"Maybe we should tell someone, go to the Rokudaime and ask-"

Naruto spun, "NO!" She blurted.

Hinata jumped.

She walked over to the frightened blond teen, "We can't do that, especially not now!"

Hinata shrunk, "Why not Naruto?"

Her body turned away in a panicking frenzy, "I finally managed to become a Chuunin Hinata, and the Jounin exams are only months away! If Kakashi knew about this he'd tell the medical specialists, and knowing Tsunade and Sakura they'd postpone everything! They'd test us, ask questions and give boring explanations, and develop studies and announce to the entire village I can't participate in the Jounin exams this year because she worries too much and that would set me back a whole year Hinata! Tsunade and Sakura would tell us to stay in bed for weeks and who knows what else! If I miss my Jounin exam I won't be inaugurated Hokage two years from now like Kaka-sensei promised, it'd be four years instead and I've been waiting my whole life for this and it'll take forever to-"

"Naruto!" she called out gaining his attention, "You aren't the only one who has their dream on the line, but what if this doesn't wear off and it could've been reversed by telling Kakashi-sama?" she proposed earnestly.

Her body froze on thought, then rubbed his head troublesomely, "..." An idea came to her as she grinned, "The Forbidden Scroll!" she brought up.

Hinata blanched, "What?"

Her lavender eyes held hope as a plan wormed its way into his head, "If this is a Jutsu, there's no doubt that this would be a forbidden one. If I can get my hands on the scroll again-"

"Naruto are you crazy!" Hinata stood up, shocked that she would even consider such a thing, "It's bad enough you want to keep this a secret, but if Kakashi ever found you stealing the scroll he would punish you and make you wait even longer to become Hokage." she scolded with a frown.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "You haven't even given it any thought, if we tell him I'd loose my deal with Kakashi making me wait longer, but if we don't tell, your chance to be clan leader will be passed off. You see Hinata, this is the only way we can both win!" She explained.

Hinata put his hands on his hips and huffed mannishly, "And you're forgetting the consequences if you get caught! We'll both lose."

Naruto raised a brow, "I've already stolen that thing once." she replied nonchalantly.

Hinata looked down at her, "That was before the war and before Kakashi was Hokage and if those rumors were true Sandaime-sama fell victim to your perverted ninjutsu, Kakashi won't make that mistake, the vault alone is shrouded in Genjutsu, alarms, traps, ninjutsu and has Anbu guarding it almost constantly. Naruto you were twelve then, what do you think they'll do to you now?"

Naruto looked up at his body glaring down at her superiorly, "Hinata just hear me out, you're an Elite Jounin, and you know that I'm well over Kage level, if we both worked together we could peek at the scroll for one minute, reverse this Jutsu and be done with this." She summarized, "We both have months before the exams start or your clan's ceremony so we can formulate a plan that's flawless."

Hinata faltered, "Stay like this for months? Naruto I have meetings, duties, clan leader preparation training before the ceremony, this is too important for me to mess up with the elders." He explained sadly.

She opened her arms, "So walk me through it, I'll help you when Kakashi gives his lectures, and has you practicing Hokage duties." she negotiated.

Hinata's arms fell to her sides, she wanted to trust her/his word, but if the elders ever found out that it wasn't her soul in that body she didn't want to know, it was hard enough gaining her father's approval, "Demo- Naruto we can't even mold chakra, and even if we could I have no idea how to make a Rasengan and all the other crazy stuff you do and you don't know Jyuuken." She reminded.

Naruto's lavender eyes widened, "You can't mold chakra either?" she whispered.

Quickly she renewed her resolve with vigor, "Well we'll have to start with the basics and go on from there." she stated with a strange Hinata-esque grin.

"What?" He shouted as his eyes bulged at how ludicrous it sounded, "Naruto you can't learn eighteen years of hard training within a few months!"

She shrugged confused as she looked down at Hinata's hands, "These bodies already have the training down, all we need to do is relearn it, what took my body weeks to adjust to using Rasengan will only take days, mentally I got it down just like *_Snap_* that." she persuaded.

Hinata moaned, "Naruto I don't think it works like that." looking down he saw her body grow quiet, head lowered to cover her eyes, Hinata recoiled, "Naruto?" he asked timidly

Naruto looked up at himself, "Hinata it's not impossible, we can get through this." she smiled genuinely, "I promise." she stated.

Hinata's blue eyes widened as her mouth dropped, "... Naruto." she whispered.

Hinata grew quiet, it was crazy, and what's more it was stupid waging her future on a mere promise.

'_But then... Naruto has never broken a promise._' She realized.

Hinata didn't say anything for a few minutes as she paced and argued with herself how crazy this all sounded.

Naruto grabbed her hand to stop her pacing, he looked at her genuinely, "Hinata please, I'm asking you as a friend and for our future, you'd be just as unhappy as me if my inauguration is postponed... Hinata I won't let you down." he swore.

She stared at him, a fluttering feeling welling within her. Finally after a while she sighed and deflated, "I guess there's no arguing with you when you're like this." she murmured.

Standing upright Hinata blushed and smiled, "Okay Naruto, you win." she surrendered.

Looking up into his blue eyes, Naruto narrowed her eyes, "Hinata, we can't tell anyone, promise me you won't"

She was doubtful, how could their lives go to hell so fast? And even worse Naruto wanted them to fix this on there own, worries and scenario's played in her head that ended with them failing.

Hinata looked down, "Naruto I-..."

Even if it was her own face grinning up at her, she could feel the emotions she gave off as if it were Naruto himself... It technically was.

Shyly she retracted her doubts, "I promise, and hope everything works out." Hinata muttered.

She watched as her original body smirked, "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine-and God-Damn these things are killing me!" he cried out in pain, suddenly blushing and pushing up her breasts to relieve the weight.

Hinata's jaw dropped, "_Haa!_" She gasped, flushing beet-red, she flurried about, "What are you doing? Stop touching m-my-" she stuttered.

Naruto winced and groaned pushing up her breasts that continued to weigh so much and hurt his chest, "How do you deal with these?" he moaned girlishly.

Hinata stammered, scratching the back of her blond head nervously, "Y-you did put a bra on me before you left the compound? Right Naruto-kun?" she hoped.

"Bra?" he blanched.

"You came straight here!" she yelled absolutely terrified, she had feared that the moment she saw herself in such a mess.

He frowned, "I didn't have time, your house is scary and filled with your clan members, I didn't think I'd see my own body at my apartment." he replied defensively.

Suddenly Naruto became flustered and accusing, "You washed my body! And what the heck are you wearing?"

Hinata blinked, raising her hands, "It isn't like that, I showered with your boxers on, and brushed your mouth, which you need to do now, Naruto just look at me I look like a mess. And these clothes were given to you by Kiba, I can't believe you just threw these into the closet Naruto." she berated.

"You went through my stuff?" He asked.

The two stared at the other amongst their chaos.

Hinata glanced down, then became red in the face she looked at herself embarrassed, "Let go of me!" she cried.

Naruto dropped Hinata's breasts and groaned at the bouncing, "These things hurt, they're almost as big as Tsunade's!" he cried.

"Naruto~!" Her whiskered cheeks burned with shame, "Please just get into the shower!" she pleaded.

Naruto sighed, "Hmph, fine." he ground out marching to the bathroom.

"Naruto, shower with my clothes on please." Hinata begged feeling very self-conscious.

Her body kept marching, "Fine! Better not have used up all my toothpaste Hinata." she warned.

Hinata shut her eyes, "It's your mouth I washed!" she defended.

* * *

_- "It's about time." Shikamaru chuckled patting Naruto on the back._

_Sai nodded, "Congratulations Naruto-kun."_

_"Congratulations on making Chuunin Naruto!" Ino cheered as they raised a toast._

_All of the others raised their cup of sake, "Congratulations Naruto!" they chorused._

_Sitting at the new barbecue restaurant they had three booths filled with friends, meat of various sorts, sake, and other foods and appetizers._

_Naruto laughed as he scratched his head, blushing, "Haha! You guys didn't have to set all this up, but it truly means a lot!" he thanked, going to his bowl of delicious ramen._

_"Tch, of course we'd celebrate you becoming a Chuunin, you've been a gennin for what six years?" Sakura teased._

_"Six years, four months and fifteen days." Shino put in with a subtle smirk, drinking his cup of water._

_In response a majority laughed._

_Naruto smiled mockingly, "Ouch you are cruel Sakura-chan, Shino. It wasn't my fault dattebayouu~"_

_Hinata smiled genuinely, "Regardless that's in the past and you are now a Chuunin, congratulations Naruto." blushing slightly as she couldn't wait for him to finish his Jounin exam already._

_Naruto blushed as well as he grinned and nodded._

_Lee gulped down his sake greedily before sighing loudly and raising his hand to the ceiling, "Finally!" he shouted, after years of Suiken (Drunken Fist) training with Gai-sensei he finally managed to conquer and control his tolerance to liquor, it felt grand!_

_Still perfectly sober and hyper the nineteen year old Taijutsu Legend turned to Naruto and bowed, "Yosh! I am happy to know that you succeeded at the top of the ranks Naruto-kun, I would expect nothing less and it is truly to be admired!" he yelled, tears building in his eyes._

_"Oi-oi Lee~ you're getting tears on me!" Tenten complained, wiping her cheek._

_"My apologies Tenten!" Lee shouted._

_Ignoring the boisterous Green Beast Sakura elbowed the blond, "Think you can pass the Jounin exams as easily as you did this one?" she inquired with smirk._

_Naruto's chest filled with pride as he smirked, "Tche! No problem, you guys just watch me, at this rate I'll be Hokage in no time!" he boasted loudly getting a few laughs._

_The old rookie nine and team nine were all together again._

_Naruto glanced to an empty seat, 'Well, except one.'_

_"I don't think you'll take my position so easily, you still have a ways to go." Someone challenged._

_Naruto perked up, along with many others, "Huh?" they chorused._

_Kakashi stood beside their booths, his long blue-flamed cloak hanging lazily off his shoulders, and behind him were others._

_Naruto's grin widened, "Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke!" he greeted cheerily seeing the last Uchiha himself with his arms crossed and an emotionless expression on._

_"Ughk!"_

_Naruto sprung up and hugged his best friend forcing him to grunt, eyes widening before he became annoyed with an embarrassed blush at his facade torn away in front of all his comrades, "Tch, get off of me." he grumbled._

_Ignoring him Naruto turned to Kakashi, "Kaka-sensei, what are you doing here I figured you had some important 'Kage' meetings to attend?" he joked._

_Kakashi blinked, then thought on it, "And miss one of my students success? It can wait a few days." he smiled, "Hope you don't mind me bringing my old timer friends." he muttered pointing behind him._

_"Cha~? Who is he calling old?" Anko growled as she crossed her arms, "Hey kid, good job on becoming a Chuunin, and only a few years late." she taunted with a happy grin before getting an elbow from Kurenai._

_Gai raised an honorary fist to his chest, "I second Mitarashi-kun! My flames of youth still burns with pride and joy!" Gai exclaimed._

_"Gai-sensei~!" Lee echoed loyally._

_Sakura's face grew surprised, along with many others of the group, "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san?"_

_"Tsunade Obaa-chan! Shizune onee-chan!" Naruto cheered._

_Tsunade smiled as she hugged Naruto, "It's good to get out of the hospital every now and then." she stated with relief, turning a glare at Sakura for not telling her she wasn't going to show up today._

_Sakura smiled and waved nervously with a blush._

_"Congratulations on making Chuunin Naruto." Shizune congratulated._

_Kiba grinned and Akamaru barked, "Hey nice to see you sensei." he greeted along with Shino._

_Hinata welled up in joy, "Kurenai-sensei, I'm glad to see you."_

_Kurenai smiled at her, "Hinata, I'm glad to see you so full of life." she remarked with a knowing smile, Hinata blushed._

_Neji hid a small smile, glancing to Naruto who chatted to Kakashi, Anko and Sasuke._

_Chouji laughed, "Alright! Now we can get this buffet started! Cheers!" he laughed._

_Hours went by quickly as they chatted and laughed, enjoying themselves before one by one they sooner or later were pulled away by duties, strict curfew, a child to return to, or in Anko's case hitting on Kakashi after having too much to drink._

_Kakashi waved, "I'll be seeing you around Naruto, the day after tomorrow perhaps?"_

_Naruto grinned, "You bet!"_

_Kakashi nodded, "Sasuke."_

_Nodding Sasuke slowly stood up and steadied himself, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto."_

_Naruto grinned challengingly, "Hell yeah I look forward to it." offering his fist Sasuke bumped it in return before following Kakashi._

_Anko laughed as she leaned on Kakashi, "Arraa~ You taking me home Kakashi~? Lookin' forrrward to that hehee." Anko laughed, leaning on the Rokudaime she giggled perversely._

_She stopped and turned around, "Oii! You kidsh stay innocent okayy?" she giggled looking at Hinata, "Hinata~" she raised a knowing brow._

_Hinata blushed, laughed and waved, "Have a nice night Anko-san."_

_"Yosh, I think I ought to be walking my teammates home," Shikamaru chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head and glanced to a belly-filled Akimichi sleeping beside mountains of plates, and Ino who giggled drunkenly and trying to talk to Sai who smiled and laughed._

_All that was left was Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Lee and Tenten and Sai, cheeks as red as their lips._

_Naruto nudged Sakura, "-And I~ was like- thinking that he was the crazy one!" he told making the group giggle at the story._

_Lee laughed loudly, "Ahaa! Narutso you're killing me!"_

_Tenten and Neji chuckled, sharing a knowing look Tenten patted Lee on the back, "A'ight Lee I think you've had enough sake for one night, come on before you start doing karate."_

_Lee laughed again patting the table and laying his head down, "Bwaha! Karafe, Ten-chan you're hilarioush! Hehe."_

_Tenten pulled his arm over her shoulder and lifted him up, "Yah, I should do stand up." she went along._

_Lee nodded as they wobbled out, "Ya should! Ya should!-"_

_Naruto chuckled and shook his head at the display, putting an arm around Hinata's shoulders he leaned over and whispered, "Heh Lee looked a liiittle drunk." he slurred, chuckling as he did._

_Hinata couldn't help but snicker at Naruto, "A little Naruto-kun?" she asked._

_Neji shook his head, half asleep and dozing off he still had to escort Hinata home._

_Sai blinked, talking to Sakura for a little bit._

_Glancing over and seeing Sai talk to Sakura Naruto looked at Hinata, on his seventh bottle and still doing better than Neji who barely finished his fourth._

_Naruto hiccuped, "Ehh? Hinata you only drank-like- two sake's!" he noticed._

_Hinata giggled and nodded, "Who else is going to walk my cousinn homee~!" she asked._

_"Nots mee... protect you Hina-" he muffled, face into the table._

_Naruto became slack jawed, "Tch! I bet Neji can take himself!" he claimed._

_Hinata laughed, "Take himself?" she repeated._

_"Cha!" Sakura chirped and yawned as she stretched, "Im going now, congratulations again Naruto... See you tomorrow." she waved._

_Naruto turned. "Ah? Oh-yah-later Saku-chan..." he waved lazily._

_Glancing to Sai he looked to be near passed out, sitting at attention, unresponsive and eyes dazed._

_Naruto waved it off, "Yo Kenha! Another sake!"_

_Without word he brought it over._

_Hinata blinked slowly, "Huh? Naruto-kun another?" she mumbled._

_Naruto pushed it to her, "No way, I-uggh... Can't handle anymore." he muttered, "Come on Hinata." he encouraged._

_Hinata giggled, "Oh so even a jinchuuriki can get drunk huh?" she asked._

_Naruto blanched curiously, then raised a brow, "You can do better? Princess?" he challenged._

_Hinata looked into Naruto's deep cerulean blue eyes before she looked at the bottle, "Piece of cake." she mumbled, then smiled as she snatched it, quickly just to impress her love she gulped down five mouthfuls to empty it half way before she chirped, "Ja~! There you go Naruto-kunn." she slurred wiping her mouth._

_Naruto blanched, "Damn that was fast -tebayou..." in awe of how much backbone Hinata grew._

_With a few more small cup drinks and three sake bottles later Naruto rested an elbow on the table staring at Hinata, "Hey Hinata?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"How come we don't hang out alot?" He questioned._

_Hinata blinked lazily, then shrugged with a little hiccup, "I guess we don't have time to." she murmured in thought._

_Naruto tapped the table with a grin, "We needs to~! Jusht you and me hang together!" he decided._

_Hinata laughed, "I'd like that..." she replied._

_Sai blinked, shaking his head he slowly stood up, "I think I'm gonna-... Retire for the night." he talked slowly as he headed out._

_Naruto grinned and Hinata smiled as they continued talking._ -

* * *

Hinata fell onto Naruto's bed with a sigh, she couldn't remember much after that third sake, "Moue~ who would do this?" she asked.

Ino using some secret technique with her mind transfer Jutsu? Would she really do such a thing for a joke? Sakura using some medical technique? Sasuke perhaps, maybe, he seemed like the guy to do such a thing, but how would he be capable of it?

Kakashi? Anko? Shikamaru with his smarts? Kurenai and her advanced Genjutsu? Kami she couldn't think such a thing, right now everyone was a suspect and they could've had a number of motives.

Hinata looked at her muscular hand, '_What am I suppose to be learning if this is a lesson? Or is it a punishment? A test? No enemy ninja would've had the chance to even breathe in Konoha even if they managed to get through the security, especially with the secure examinations they set up after the war._' Hinata stared at the ceiling suspiciously, '_Either it was one of our friends, or it was something else entirely.'_

_*Drip drip*_

Hinata looked at the door, immediately her blue eyes bulged, "What are you doing!" she blurted.

Naruto stood at the doorway shivering, angry and embarrassed, he was still wearing her pajamas which was soaked, resulting in the silk fabric hugging her body like a second skin, to make it worse it was thin, she had no towel and was dripping wet.

Naruto's hands curled into fists of anger, her cheeks puffed out and her bottom lip stuck out into a pout, "You used all my towels!" she accused.

"Nani?" Hinata shot up flustered, "You couldn't have found another before you got into the shower?" she asked incredulously, hurrying to the closet in search of a towel.

"It's my apartment." Naruto huffed as he crossed her arms to hide her attentive nipples, watching as his blond haired body went through his stuff as if he lived here, '_Although, technically this is Naruto's apartment... So does that mean it's 'Hinata's' now?'_ he thought confused.

Looking around his room he blinked, "Huh? Hinata you cleaned my room?- Ummf!"

Hinata put a towel on her head, drying her hair before going to her dripping clothes, "Yes, it needed cleaning." she muttered.

Naruto grunted as Hinata dried him with the towel, "You didn't- Mmf!- have to do that." he muttered uncomfortably, it felt weird to have someone clean his room, it felt even weirder to have someone drying him off, '_Or is she drying herself off?... Am I drying her off?'_

Standing there as still as he could he awkwardly waited as Hinata dried herself thoroughly, muttering to herself with a blush.

Naruto scratched her black-haired head in wonder.

_*Rustle Rustle*_

_'What the! My chest!' _Naruto froze, then blushed as he jumped, stepping away from Hinata, "Gah! What are you doing!"

"I'm drying my body, now hold still." she ordered, towel over her hands she cupped her breasts again.

A jolt of electricity shot through him, Naruto smacked her hands away, covering his chest, "Stop that! It feels weird!"

Hinata narrowed her blue eyes determinedly, "They belong to me." she reminded, "Stop holding them!"

"Then don't grope me you pervert!"

"Bwua? Pervert?" Hinata stammered, both embarrassed and offended, "Naruto it's my body come back here!" she chased after her.

Naruto yelped, back peddling he raised his hands and cried, "Stay away from- Uwah!"

"Aah!" Hinata gasped, Naruto falling onto the bed and Hinata landing on top, using his arms to keep from falling on top of her body.

Naruto's lavender eyes were wide open, shocked and blushing as her mouth fell speechless.

Hinata inwardly groaned, '_Naruto-kun, you stubborn-..._' blinking she stared at Naruto in a completely different atmosphere than a moment ago, male hormones foreign to her flooded her current state of mind.

"_Ohh!_" Naruto groaned uncomfortably.

Hinata was quiet, watching as Naruto panted and blushed shyly, shifting her gaze to the right.

'_Is... Is this what I look like?_' she couldn't help but wonder, her chest heaved rapidly, her breasts looked ready to burst from her barely buttoned pajama's, her face glistened with moist water and her long wet hair draped about and framed her face.

_~Pant... pant~_

It sounded more like erotic moans. Naruto slowly looked up at her reluctantly.

Hinata blushed,_ 'I look vulnerable, fragile and..._' she could feel herself... no, she could feel fragile Naruto, writhing underneath her.

"Ano... Hinata?" she whispered nervously.

Naruto looked up at his blue eyes staring down at him intensely, intimidatingly, it kind of felt strange, even more so knowing that it was Hinata behind those piercing blue eyes.

He saw his face morph into confusion, before coming to a blush, giving an awkward Naruto-esque smile as he shifted his eyes, chuckling nervously.

'_I look so weird..._' he thought, he writhed uncomfortably.

Seeing her confused, shy, and intimidated expression looking up at her, Hinata tried to think of something to say, realizing that she had gotten lost for a moment, "... You're getting your bed wet." Hinata diverted, biting her bottom lip awkwardly.

Naruto blinked, then became angry in realization, "Damn it." she cursed quietly.

Hinata slowly got up off the lavender-eyed teen. Naruto sat up confused, watching as Hinata picked up the towel without a word.

Naruto groaned, she was adamant and he knew that she wasn't going to give this up so easily, so he sat there in defeat, arching his back. Naruto had his eyes shut, blushing in humiliation.

_*Whimper*_ "Itai~."

Hinata forced her thoughts deep into her subconscious, staying focused and serious, "Stop whining..." she mumbled.

Naruto put a hand to his lips trying to keep his moans down, "Technically I am a girl," he laughed before he interrupted himself, leaning her head back he struggled to stifle a moan, "Mnn~! Stop rotating."

Hinata shook her head of the continuous gender/sexuality confused thoughts invading her mind, "Naruto-kun please hold still."

"I can't help it, this feels so-ohh~ weird." He argued.

Hinata looked up honestly surprised, "Haven't you changed into a girl many times already?" she asked.

She nodded, "Nnn- Yeah, but that's different. Mnn~ I actually am a girl now, not just looking like one." he ground out, while he could imitate a girl's figure and voice, he didn't know the emotions, their sensitive body and pleasure points.

"I see..." Hinata felt her male body begin to heat up again with clarity, _'I don't know how... I'm a boy, and Naruto's really a girl. That means he can now feel how sensitive these are._' her fingers tingled daringly, but then restrained herself, '_What am I thinking?_' she berated, trying to clear her thoughts.

Hinata lowered her head, '_So these are how boy's hormones are... Kami how does he resist this temptation?_' she felt enticed at every moan, the feel of her soft skin against Naruto's calloused hands, unnecessary thoughts continued to plague her mind at every other moment, the memory of Naruto writhing under her shyly still fresh in her mind, as if by one forceful move she'd break her fragile body.

Hinata felt this body tremble, _'I've never felt so aroused in such a little amount of time._' she mentally whimpered, she wished it would stop.

Minutes passed and Naruto shooed Hinata's hands away, "Jeez Hinata I'm dry already knock it off." he complained.

"Oh, right." she muttered, quietly sitting next to Naruto on the bed.

Hinata pushed her hands between her muscled thighs awkwardly as she looked around.

Naruto looked the other way and coughed into his fist.

Twenty very long and agonizing seconds past before Naruto scratched her head, "So... umm how do we do this?"

"Huh?"

Naruto continued, scared, "Hinata I can't go back to that compound, what do I say if they talk to me?" he panicked.

"You said that we needed to work together Naruto-kun. You have to go back." She replied hoping he wasn't backing out.

He groaned, "I know... Man I just wish there was a way to, I dunno get advice on what to do if I need help."

Hinata perked up with an idea, "How about earpieces?" She asked.

Naruto blanched, "Earpieces?"

Hinata nodded, "Yeah, that way if you have any questions I can talk to you and I can listen in and tell you what to do! And you can help me!" She explained.

Naruto bloomed with a large Hinata-grin, "Hey you're right! The Weapon Shop probably have those tiny earpieces disguised as skin so it'd be hard to see." Assuming that no one felt the need to use the Byakugan within the compound.

Naruto's smile slowly dropped, "Only one problem."

Hinata raised a brow, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

He smiled nervously, "Those earpieces are really expensive... And I need what little money I have for food and payment for the next two months. I don't have any money to buy it..."

"Oh..." Hinata's smile dropped as well, realizing the problem, she didn't exactly have her own money to spend per say.

Ever since she became a Jounin (And upon turning eighteen) her father no longer gave her allowance, so all spending money for supplies, weapons and gear was gained through missions and suffice to say... she spent it carelessly and now it seemed that she was going to have to pitch in the rest of her money with Naruto... Or rather herself since she was 'Naruto', toward the bills and food to last an extra month.

Hinata blushed ashamed, "I've no money for spending either."

Naruto nodded solemnly, "Since we can't mold chakra I guess we won't be doing any missions any time soon." he muttered.

Hinata never felt so pathetic, her entire career was being a Kunoichi and now that she was as weak as a regular civilian she wouldn't survive, "With your's and my money I should be set for three months." Hinata muttered.

Naruto scratched his head, "So how are we going to get the money for the earpieces?"

Hinata rubbed her blond head thoughtfully, "We should still be capable for D-rank missions."

At the mere mention Naruto fell back onto the back, "Uuggh! Nooo! I thought I was done with those damn missions!" she cried, kicking her legs childishly.

Hinata sighed, "Naruto... Unless you want to find a job, we're going to have to." she muttered.

"You're the village hero now, so technically you'd have to get the job. The heiress wouldn't be caught dead working at a restaurant or something." Naruto replied.

Hinata blinked, before slumping her shoulders, "This stinks." she murmured.

Naruto sat up, "Nevermind that, what are we gonna do until we raise the money?" he asked.

"Do it the old fashion way, explain it to you before hand and practice." She stated.

Naruto deadpanned at how their luck kept getting worse, having to deal with lectures and studies? Kami it was the academy all over again.

Naruto raised a thoughtful eyebrow, "We could ask our friends for money."

Hinata's face coiled in distaste, "I'd rather not take from our friends Naruto-kun."

Naruto crossed her arms, "Not a lot, but if they all chipped in we can raise the money even faster. Make up a story about bills or ninja equipment or something."

Hinata didn't immediately reply, trying to get use to the idea of lying and taking from their friends.

Naruto waved it all away, it was too complicated to keep thinking about it, "We also need to make time to train and learn each others techniques; develop a plan to steal the scroll; And lastly we need to find the person who did this and make them pay!"

Hinata became attentive, "Pay? Naruto-kun it wasn't an enemy, this happened sometime between the night at the restaurant and when we woke up, it could be anyone who knows us which is literally all of Konoha."

Naruto rubbed her chin, "Well we can cross out civilians, children under fifteen and Chuunin and down, cross out the Hyuuga clan... So that just leaves us with a couple thousand people as suspects." he muttered, turning serious, "But if you narrow it down to the ninja's powerful enough to perform a forbidden Jutsu, those who know both of us personally to want to cast this damn Jutsu it really only leaves about a large handful of people." he finished.

Hinata looked worried, "How would we find out who?" she asked.

"It's gotta be someone who acts suspiciously, they ought to know that we were switched around so they might give themself away." He hypothesized.

Hinata tapped her big fingers together nervously, "What if it turns out to be one of our friends?" she asked softly.

Naruto got a dark vengeful look in his eye, "I'll make them pay~..." he stated ominously, then the atmosphere lightened, "We should start by subtly interrogating each of our friends to see if they act differently or something." he suggested.

Hinata lowered his head and sighed, patting his muscled chest sadly, "I just want this to end." she groaned.

* * *

**AN**: Like it, hate it, want more, just **Please review and comment** and alert me of any errors I've made.


End file.
